Pages in a diary
by Thisisaverywellname
Summary: Brad finds Jenny's diary, and after looking inside, he starts to belive that Jenny wants to be more then just friends..
1. The Diary

**Hello, just a little side note, this is my first story, so it might be bad.**

**Enjoy.**

Jenny got her books and closed her locker. She passed by Brad, said hi and smiled. "Oh no, I'm late for class!" Said Jenny, looking at the time. She rushed to her next class, not realizing one of her books falling out of her hands. "Jen, you dropped your book!" She couldn't hear him."Maybe I'll just hold on to it until I see her again" He thought to himself. He looked at the book, no title or anything on the front, just leather. It then hit brad, this was Jenny's diary. "Why would she bring this at school?" he wondered. He stopped wondering and ran to class.

Brad didn't pay much attention in class, he wondered what's inside Jenny's diary. Would she be mad if he looked in? Most likely. It would be wrong to look inside, but his curiosity was killing him. He took a tiny peak inside. He saw his name written, which was weird to him, but hey, they are best friends, it wouldn't be a surprise if she wrote about him a little. But he really wanted to know what she wrote about him. He flipped the book open to that page he peaked at. What he saw shocked him a little

Hearts. All around his name.

Did Jenny have a crush on him? No...that's crazy. But...she just might.

Just then, the bell rang. Brad got up and headed to Jenny's locker.

"Hey Jen."

"Oh, hi Brad."

"I believe you dropped last class." He handed her diary back to her, acting like he didn't look inside.

"Oh, thanks Brad, I thought I lost it. This book means a lot to me." She smiled at him.

"I'll see you around."

"Alright, see you later!" she waved bye to him.

Brad walked back to his locker, still wondering about that page. Maybe he should ask her about it? It wasn't the best idea, but it was something...

Jenny was sitting in class, bored out of her mind. She put her diary in her lap and opened it. She began to write

_Dear Diary, today I dropped this book. Brad found it. I just hope he didn't read anything..I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship.._

She stopped writing and sighed. She acted like she was listing to the teacher, then she began to write again.  
_When am I going to tell him? Should I tell him? I think it's almost the time to..._

She thought to herself "Maybe it is time."

**That's part 1 :D**

**This started as a oneshot, but the way it's heading I think it might be 2 or 3 parts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The so called Truth

Brad manged to catch up with Jenny after school.

"Hey Jen."

"Oh, hey brad, whats up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead"

"I got your book as you know, and I, well, I took a look inside to see what it was. I saw my name written inside.."

"You..you did?" Jenny got nervous, she also had a huge blush on her face.

"Yeah, um, why is my name in it?"

Jenny panicked. "Well, um, its in it because...uhh.." Jenny ran to Brad and kissed him.

"Jenny..?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I.." Jenny ran away.

Brad was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. He ran to his house.

"Tuck? You here?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Jenny just..kissed me."

"Whoa! Looks like a girl likes you for once!" Tuck started laughing. "Well, there was Melody."

"Yeah but I always did kind of liked Jenny.."

"Then this is a good thing!"

"But I don't think I should tell her."

"Why? She likes you!" Tuck looked very confused.

"Well, what if she doesn't like me, she just wanted to find out if she does or not?"

"Brad, I might be young, and I don't know why you are telling me this, but the only way you can find out is if you talk to her."

"Yeah..maybe your right."

Jenny ran into her room, tears in her eyes. "What have I done? He must think that I'm weird now..."

Jenny picked up her cell phone and called Brad.

"Hello?"

"Brad? Its Jenny.."

"Oh hey Jen.."

"Listen..about today.. I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just feel lonely. I'm really sorry."

Brad stood there upset. She really didn't like him.

Jenny thought to herself, " I think he's buying it.."

"Its ok. I'm not mad."

"And that page you saw..I wrote it because your my best friend."

"Oh, I see. Well its alright Jen."

"Thanks Brad. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." They both hung up.

"He doesn't like me... I knew it.. I guess I have to move on" Jenny sobbed.

Brad was in a bit of shock. "So she really doesn't like me.." He sighed.

The next day, he hoped him and Jenny could talk some more and maybe forget the whole thing. He walked over to Jenny's locker. Brad gasped quietly after seeing what he saw.

He saw Jenny Kissing Sheldon.

**Things are getting big now. I wonder what will happen next? Well, I don't since I'm planning it out :D**

**Well, Stay tuned! Oh and thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
